A Touch Of Grace
by Piper Kennedy
Summary: The Winchester boys find themselves waiting for a fellow hunter in their not so typical bar. Dean's not too impressed...until he spots something worth his attention.


"Are you sure this is the right place?" Dean asked his brother while looking around the place. It wasn't their typical hole in the wall dive bar. For one, there was, oh geeze, was that a band?

"Yeah, Dean, I'm sure." Sam answered, a little aggravated. "Bobby told us she'd be here."

Dean turned around, standing in the doorway. "Yeah, and that's another thing. We don't even know this chick! Are you sure we can even trust her?" He was begining to feel a little uncomfortable and he hadn't even really set foot into the place. They'd been to their share of bars across the United States, some with bands, too. But this place... Dean instinctively shuddered. The band was playing their take on some crappy radio rock. "Just listen to that music, Sammy! C'mon, let's just go."

"We're already here. Let's just get a beer and see if she's here." Sam pushed passed his brother and headed towards the bar. Suprisingly, it was mostly empty, as everyone seemed to be - to Dean's horror - on the make-shift dance floor. Sam ordered his usual light beer, while Dean just had the special.

Taking a swig of his beer, Dean breathed, "C'mon Sammy, why do we even need her?" But he knew the answer before he even finished. This woman was a hunter, and she knew what was going on in this town better than the rest of the townsfolk. Although she no longer went after the damn things, she did her research on those monsters that passed through and passed it on to her fellow hunters. He was about to object to the music just one more time, when something caught his eye. Or rather, someone. She was on the dance floor, near the edge. Just enough for Dean to be able to look her over, but hidden just enough to keep him curious. She had a Marilynn Monroe look about her that he had always found outragously attractive, and even though typically he go for the bleach blonde look anymore - he would always tell Sam it had something to do with a waitress down in Tampa - Dean couldn't look away. The way her body swayed and rocked to the music, her eyes fluttering closed... Dean caught his mind starting to drift about what it would be like to be the one making her do those actions when Sam waved his hand in front of his face.

"Well?" Sam asked, clearly aware that his older brother had no idea what he was being asked. He chuckled at the blank stare he got from Dean in return, and nodded towards a small bunch of tables off to the side of the bar, and behind the dance floor furthest from the band. Maybe that way they'd be able to talk about the job they were on.

Pulling his eyes off the mystery girl, Dean followed his brother to a table, but disagreed to his younger brother's choice when he realized the dance floor wasn't in view. Settling on a table a few rows back with a better view, Dean sat down and shrugged out of his jacket, Sam following suit.

"You know Dean," Sam smerked, pausing to take another gulp of his light beer, "if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were checking out some girls on the dance floor."

Dean just gave one of those smug smiles he was so famous for. After what seemed like an eternity, the band announced they'd be taking a short break. He sipped on his beer and waited to see if the blonde babe would make her way to the bar. He spotted her in a blue and white stiped t-shirt, and plotted his move, but what Dean swore was the entire crowd from the dance floor swarmed the bar and just as fast as he'd spotted her, he'd lost her. Sighing, he turned to his brother. "Did Bobby give you a name for this chick, or are we just supposed to guess who she is?"

Studying the crowd around the bar, Sam shook his head. His mop of brown hair covered his eyes, and he swept it out of his face. "Yeah, said her name's Abby. That's about all her told me." He took a slow sip of his beer before he added "I guess she's supposed to be on the lookout for us?"

But Dean hadn't heard that last part. His eyes fixated on his current infactuation - the blonde had made it to the bar, and she was clearly visable. Her back was towards them, and the crowd had cleared just enough for him to be able to see all of this woman. Her dark skirt was short and tight, clinging to her every curve, her high heels **excentuated **her lean frame, and Dean would be damned if that wasn't the finest ass he'd seen in a long time. Downing the rest of his beer, Dean made his way to her part of the bar. He couldn't help but take a long gaze at her backside before sliding in next to her at the bar. She glanced at him, taking notice that a stranger had filled the void next to her, before turning away. The bartender came around and once again, Dean ordered the special.

"You're not from here, are you? " A sultry voice said next to him.

Dean turned, noticing that the voice belonged to the blonde he was after. He took a moment before responding, "That obvoius, huh?"

She chuckled a low, raspy laugh. "Only outta towners order the house special." She took a sip of her martini and dragged her eyes slowly up from his black boots to the tip of his brown hair.

He cracked a small smile and paid for his beer. "Yeah, well when you're on the road as much as I am, you get used to the house special." Dean addmitted.

Turning to him, she rested an elbow on the bar. "Do you wanna dance?" She asked, green eyes sparkling. He hadn't even realized that the band had started back up.

After a long gulp of his beer before his spat out, "Oh, I don't dance."

Her pouty red lips turned up at their corners, "Come on, it'll be fun. I'll make it worth your while."

How could he refuse those lips? All he could think about was kissing them, engulfing her mouth with his. He reluctantly gave in and allowed her to lead him to the dance floor, but not without giving Sam one last glance.

"What?" His brother mouthed, completly shocked at Dean's sudden change of heart towards dancing. It was like Dean to do stupid things for a girl, but Sam had never seen his older brother _dance_. Dean tried to respond to Sam's shock, but the blonde pulled him to the edge of the floor, pressing her back up against his chest before giving him the chance. To the beat of the music, she moved into him, grinding her body against his. Instinctively, his hands went to her hips, guiding her moves. She was good at this, and damn was she turning him on. The little swell of her ass fit just in that dip between his legs, and yep, she was rubbing herself all over him. He felt that familiar twing in his groin and mentally slapped himself for starting to get a boner right then. As if on cue, however, his dance partner turned around, and was face to face with him. Without breaking rhythm, she leaned up to his ear and asked, "Worth it yet?"

He pulled her closer, feeling the mounds of her breasts against his ribcage, the grind of her body against his. "You tell me." He growled, pulling her hips yet even closer to his and letting her feel his growing erection. It was a bold move, but it was getting to that point where it was becoming hard to ignore the bulge in his jeans. She bit her lip, let out a low moan and continued to dance on him, griding her hips into his a little more sensually. From this angle, Dean got a perfect look at her plump lips, stained cherry red. He hesitated briefly before dipping his head and pressing his lips against hers. He half expected her to pull away, but she instead parted her mouth let Dean slide his tounge in. After a minute, he pulled away leaving both of them breathless. "You wanna go someplace?" He asked her, his hot breath against her ear. She nodded and instead of following him towards the door to leave, she took a few steps passed the bar, towards the back end. Turning to him, she curled her finger and motioned for him to follow her. _Where was she bringing him? _He'd be damned if this was a time to question her, though, and walked passed Sam to where his Marilyn Monroe look-a-like had disappeared to. He'll admit, it was slightly awkward to walk by his brother while having a raging erection, but thankfully Sam was nose deep in his laptop. _Probably doing some research on the job, _Dean thought, and mentally kicked himself for forgetting about the job they were on. He turned a corner and there she was, gorgeous as ever. Her bright green eyes darkened as she pushed him into the bathroom, and to Dean's surprise it wasn't the kind with the stalls. Once she was inside, he slammed her against the door, locking it simultaneously. He kissed her hard on the mouth before trailing his lips down from her jawbone to her neck. His hands had found their way up the sides of her shirt and were fondling her lace bra. Pulling her shirt collar aside, his kissed her collarbone before tearing his mouth away to pull her shirt up over her head. He tossed it carelessly to the side and went right to work nipping at her breasts through her see-thought black lace bra, earning a throaty moan from her. His hands went around to her back and expertly unhooked her bra, throwing it by her shirt while she slide his shirt up and over his head.

Attacking his mouth with hers, she pulled his bottom lip in her mouth, sucking it gently. Pulling away momentarily, she looked up at Dean and breathed, "I'm Grace."

He nodded and in a low rasp, replied quickly, "Dean."

She fumbled with his belt while he sucked on her nipples, lightly tugging on one with his teeth while rolling the other between his fingers. Pushing Dean's head back, Grace pulled his jeans down in one swift motion, freeing his aching cock. It pushed through the front hole in his boxers, and she immediatly bent down and swallowed his length. The things this woman was doing with her mouth! It'd been a while since a girl had deep throated him, and he almost forgot how good it felt. Her tounge slipped around his shaft while the muscles in the back of her throat were doing wonders on the head. "Oh God, Grace." He moaned in a low voice. She was going to make him cum soon if she wasn't careful. He pulled her up off her knees and kissed her hard. He was sure his lips would be bruised tomorrow, but he didn't care. He pushed her against the sink, and she slid into a sitting postion on top of it. He debated not returning the favor; he needed her now, he needed to feel the hot, warmth of her core this instant. In a fury, he push her skirt up to her hips and his hands brushed against her already wet panties, earning a soft quiver from her lips. His fingers pushed the panties aside and fumbled with her swollen clit, causing Grace to throw her head back.

"Oh...uhhh..." she moaned as her body bucked softly. He pushed two fingers inside of her, causing her to squirm from pleasure. Dean moved his fingers expertly, hitting her g-spot while sucking at her mouth, engulfing every moan that he caused from her and just when he thought she was getting close, he tore his wet fingers away. She pulled his hand up and lapped up her juices, sucking on his fingers as she had done to his now very swollen and painfully hard erection. He couldn't handle it anymore, he was sure his cock would explode. Without any warning, he shoved his entire length inside her burning hot center, causing a soft gasp to escape from her mouth. He gave her only a moment to adjust to his above average size before pumping in and out of her, slamming his hips against her thighs. Grace pulled his head close and swallowed his mouth, their tounges battling while his hands gripped tightly on her hips. There would definatly be some bruising after tonight. Grace tossed her head back, tugged on one of her nipples. "Dean...you're gonna make me... I'm so..." She breathlessly tried to say between moans. Understanding, Dean pumped harder, making sure to hit that sweet spot. Within a few pumps, he could feel her twitch around him, and she moaned his name as she climaxed, her muscles clenching and juices drippping.

Dean pulled out without warning, pulled her off the sink and bent her over it instead. Pushing his member back inside her dripping wet warmth, he worked in and out of her.

"Oh fuck, Dean!" Grace cried as he pounded her from behind. His hand worked around to her front and he thumbed her clit. "Just...oh harder..." she moaned. That was almost too much for him. He felt that familiar tingle in his balls, and that sensation started to overwhelm him. He usually would give her a warning that he was close, but he wasn't much of a talker when it came to these encounters. With Cassie or Lisa was different, but Grace is just a girl in the bathroom giving him the release he needed. He gripped her hips and after a couple more hard and deep pumps, he emptied himself into her with a low and raspy groan.

They stayed still for a minute, catching their breaths before Dean made the first move and pulled his jeans up. Gathering the discarded shirts, he handed Grace hers before pulling his over his head and smoothing it out. She adjusted her skirt, fixed her shirt and smoothed her hair down. Kissing him one more time, she walked out the bathroom door and back to, what he could assume, the dance floor.

Dean walked back to the table where Sam was and sat down. He could feel his cheeks still flushed pink from his bathroom encounter. Clearing his throat, he asked, "So, uh, any news on this hunter?"

X - X - X

"Actually, Dean," Sam said with a grin, "Bobby called me a while ago. Turns out he gave us the wrong address."

Thanks for reading, guys! Read and review please. This is my first story so I could use some comments and criticism! XO, Piper.


End file.
